Dorian (Video Game)
'Dorian '''is an original character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Four. ''She is a member of the Delta. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dorian's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Dorian's time during the apocalypse but at some point she joined the Delta, whether this was willingly or by force like many other Delta members is unknown. Season 4 "Suffer The Children" Dorian first appears on top of a tree, scoping the boarding school and shooting Omar in the leg, starting the Delta's attack. Later on during the raid, Clementine can shoot Dorian in the back with an arrow and save either Louis or Violet (Determinant), based on whoever Clementine chose to hang out with earlier. Alternately, she can successfully kidnap them and put them in a carriage. She instructs a horse to carry a kidnapped Omar, Aasim and Louis/Violet and runs off with Lilly and Sullene. "Broken Toys" Dorian first appears speaking to Minerva on the Delta's ship. She tells Minerva that the Delta is her new family, and to forget about the kids at the Boarding school. Dorian walks away as Clementine approaches, not noticing her. Dorian returns after Minerva betrays Clementine, AJ, and Louis or Violet ''(Determinant). Depending on who was saved in "Suffer The Children", Dorian will threaten to cut off Louis or Violet's finger on Lilly's orders, while AJ approaches, ready to interfere. If Clementine allows AJ to interfere, he bites off Dorian's ear, and Lilly orders Dorian to not cut off their finger. If Clementine does not allow AJ to interfere, Dorian goes through with it and amputates Louis or Violet's finger. Dorian heads off to turn on the boiler, ready to return to the Delta. If Louis was saved in "Suffer The Children", Dorian will return as Minerva attempts to kill Clementine. Louis, frightened, turns around quickly and accidentally shoots Dorian in the mouth with Minerva's crossbow, killing her instantly. Minerva is devastated, and Clementine is able to overpower her, knocking her out. If Violet was saved in "Suffer The Children", Dorian makes no further appearances, surviving the events of the episode. "Take Us Back" If Dorian survived "Broken Toys", she is seen on the shoreline, desperately fighting off the walkers alongside the remaining raiders. The walkers eventually overrun and kill the raiders one by one, including Dorian. Her corpse is last seen alongside her fallen comrades. Death ''Broken Toys ;Killed By *Louis ''(Accidental) *Minerva (Indirectly Caused) *Clementine (Indirectly Caused) If Louis was saved in the previous episode and not Violet, Dorian will come back to the cells during Clementine's fight with Minerva. Halfway through the fight Louis escapes his cell and picks up Minerva's crossbow, Dorian comes up behind him and in a jump of surprise he shoots a bolt straight through her mouth, causing her to collapse and die on the floor next to him. It is unclear if the arrow hit her brain and killed her completely or if the arrow missed and she was left to reanimate. ''Take Us Back ;Killed By *Zombies ''(Off-Screen) If Violet was saved in "Suffer The Children", Dorian is seen on the shoreline, fighting off the approaching walkers alongside her fellow surviving raiders. The walkers eventually swarm the raiders, killing them one by one, including Dorian. Her corpse is briefly seen after Minerva is bitten. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dorian has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Lilly Dorian is loyal to Lilly as the leader of The Delta. When it came to orders, Dorian always complied, from when they attacked the school, to ordering the amputation of Violet/ Louis' finger, and even when she wanted to continue her punishment to Alvin Jr. when he bit off her ear, despite using that as a reason (Determinant). Alvin Jr. Dorian and Alvin Jr. have a clearly hostile relationship, starting with the former attacking the school where the latter resides and hoping to have captured him. The hostility between the two increases when Dorian is ordered by Lilly to sever the fingers of Violet/Louis in which Alvin will get involved and warn Dorian that he "will hurt her" if she hurts his friend, followed by Dorian warning him that he will get himself hurt if he doesn't stay out of the situation. If Clementine tells Alvin Jr. to take the risk, he will bite the ear off of Dorian and this will cause her to shake him off and proceed to kick him severely before Dorian being told to stop to which she will exclaim "He bit me!" as a reason for wanting to continue. Louis Dorian and Louis have a clearly hostile relationship, starting with the former attacking the school where the latter decides and wanting to capture him. The hostility between the two increases in in Broken Toys, but is greatest if Louis was captured in the previous episode, with Dorian cutting his tongue for continuously talking. If Louis was however saved, then she will attempt to cut off his finger by request of Lilly and depending on the players choices, she will or will not make it through with her orders. If she does end up severing Louis's fingers, she will remain indifferent to his scream of pain. later when Dorian returns to see what is going on during the fight between Clementine and Minerva she startles Louis who in turn accidentally shoots her directly in the mouth with a crossbow. Regardless of whether or not his fingers were cut off, he will show remorse and repeatedly apologize to her, despite already being dead. Before leaving the ship with Omar and Aasim, Louis stutters while trying to tell Clementine that he wants to help, showing that he is still very shocked by his actions. Minerva TBA Violet TBA Clementine TBA Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Suffer The Children" (No Lines) *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" (Determinant, No Lines) Trivia *Dorian (Determinant) is one of the seven characters to be killed by accident in the Video Game, the others being Doug (Determinant), Omid, Dee, Greg Fairbanks, Conrad (Determinant), and Brody. *Dorian (Determinant) is the second character to have a piece of their ear missing, the first being Mike. *Dorian is the only known character to die in "Broken Toys" regardless of choices made during the episode, this is because the choice of saving Louis in "Suffer The Children" will seal her fate in advance, so technically wasn't made during her death episode. *Dorian's death is somewhat ironic, assuming the player had chosen to save Louis after spending time with him. When the Delta attacks the Boarding School Clementine helps Louis in a fight with Dorian by shooting her in the shoulder with an arrow. This arrow would go on to allow Louis to kill her properly with another arrow, albeit by accident. (Determinant) Category:The Delta Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:NPC Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Amputated Victims Category:Video Game Category:Bandits